Jurassic Park (NES game)
Jurassic Park is a video game based on the film and novel of the same name for the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES). The object of the game is to survive in the park where the dinosaurs have escaped. Gameplay There are six levels: *Level 1: Triceratops Stampede In the first level, you start out at the gates of Jurassic Park. Your mission is to find a way to get inside one of the buildings by finding a key once you either shoot or collect all eggs, open the gates by computer, and find Tim out in Jurassic Park. Once you find him, you have to guide him through a herd of Triceratops. You lose health if you or Tim get stepped on. Tim never dies, but you can if you get stepped on too many times. *Level 2: T-Rex Confrontation Once you have rescued Tim, you must find Lex in the T. rex containment paddock. Find a key to get inside the Velociraptor cage, find another one to get out onto the dock, boat the river, then find Lex (On the river, there are two scenes. If you can find all of the eggs on one scene, you get a 1 up. For both, you get 2 1 ups.). Once you do, you will have to battle the T. rex to save yourself and Lex. Unlike the first level, you don't lose your health if Lex gets stepped on by the T. rex. If the T. rex eats you or Lex, you have to start the battle over again. Lex runs around until she touches you. Once that happens, she will remain in that spot for 7 seconds. It is crucial to memorize the T. rex's movements, so as to have Lex in a spot where she won't get eaten. Lex can only get eaten or stepped on if she is standing still. You can only harm the T. rex when it's head is down on the ground trying to eat you. You shoot at the head while trying not to get eaten. Once all of the T. rex's health is gone, he runs away and you advance to Level 3. (2 computer glitches were uncaught before the game was released. In the level, Lex has grayish white hair, instead of blonde like she was in the movie. Second, once the T. rex runs away, it's head will remain on the ground. If you or Lex get eaten while his retreat is in process, the game continues to Level 3). *Level 3: Restore Computer Power Now that you have saved the kids, you must restore power to the island. You find a key to get inside the utility shed, start up the power switches, then go to the Visitor Center to boot up the systems in the correct order to get power back online. It is helpful to make a map, so as to you can easily remember the sequence later on. *Level 4: The ''Raptor'' Nests Once power is restored, you have received information saying that the raptors are beginning to breed. If they breed, the island will be overrun by them, and you will most certainly die. Find a key to get inside a storage building, then plant bombs in all three raptor nests. (You have to destroy or find all eggs to do this). *Level 5: Radio the Mainland After you have succeeded, you are informed that the radio on the island was destroyed by the raptors. Your only chance is to get on the boat and radio the mainland. You go through a dock, then after that, you encounter the Triceratops herd again. This time though, they are much faster. Once the herd has passed, you have to find a key to get inside an electric room, find another key to get into the spare one, and then find the radio room. Once you do, the level is finished. *Level 6: Escape the Island The helicopter will be at the island shortly. This level is considered the hardest, seeing as how there are numerous eggs that you either find or destroy, numerous doors that can only be opened by one key, and tons of mystery boxes. Once you have found the key to get inside the Velociraptor fence, you have to FIND three eggs to get through to the other side. Once you get out, you have to battle the T. rex another time. This time, the T. rex has all health, is harder to kill, and Lex AND Tim have to be rescued. Rules are the same. Tim stays in a spot for 4 seconds before moving to Grant, making this level frustrating. After you defeat the T. rex, you get warped to the helipad. All you do now is walk to it, and the game ends. Supposedly, there was a cheat code to skip levels and scenes. Every time you gain 1,000 points, you get a 1 up. The enemies are: *''Brachiosaurus''- 0 points. Cannot be shot at. Only on level 2, in the river scenes. *''Compsognathus''- 5 points. Some are fast, while others have turtle-speed. *''Dilophosaurus''- 10 points. Jumps from behind trees, objects, and walls. Known as a spitter, for it spits it's poison. *''Dimetrodon''- 2 points for every hit. Kills you if you walk into it. Only encountered on Level 3. *Ichthyosaur- 0 points. If you jump straight in front of it, you lose all life. *''Stegosaurus''- 0 points. Kills you if you walk into it. Only encountered on Level 3. *''Triceratops''- 0 points. Cannot be fired and must be avoided, especially on Level 5. Level 1 is easier. *''Tyrannosaurus rex''- 5 points for every hit on the head, 2 points for every second he spends running away. Can kill you if he eats you. *''Velociraptor'' - 15 points. They are the only dinosaur that don't walk through doorways. They slow down when they start to corner you. *Eggs- 5 points for each collected. Can be shot, but no points will be collected. External Links: Video Walkthrough by Kawaii Games (HD) Category:Video Games